


The Krogan Chronicles - The Crisis

by raptor4d4



Series: The Krogan Chronicles [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Orgy, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a time of crisis for the krogan people, but not the kind you'd think.  Wrex seeks out Shepard and the crew for assistance with this terrible dilemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Krogan Chronicles - The Crisis

This story was inspired by a pic created by the artist known as Shitty Horsey. Thank you Horsey for creating this and for letting me use it in my work!

http://shittyhorsey.tumblr.com/

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Krogan Chronicles – The Crisis **

The door to Shepard’s cabin opened and Wrex came marching in.

**Wrex:** “Shepard!”

**Shepard:** “Wrex?”

Shepard was sitting at her computer terminal checking messages when Wrex came in. She turned to face him as he stood before her with a very serious expression.

**Wrex:** “Shepard!”

**Shepard:** “Wrex.”

**Wrex:** “Shepard!”

**Shepard:** “Wrex!”

**Wrex:** “Shepard!”

**Shepard:** “Wrex, are we really going to do this every time we have a conversation?”

Wrex chuckled.

**Wrex:** “Right, sorry about that. Shepard! We’ve got a crisis!”

Shepard rolled her eyes and sighed. She turned back to her computer and started typing.

**Shepard:** “Of course we have a crisis. We _always_ have a crisis! I don’t remember a time when we _didn’t_ have a crisis! The day we don’t have a crisis is the day I have an orgy in the Citadel Council chambers.”

Wrex chuckled again. He’d like to see that. But he had more pressing business.

**Wrex:** “Shepard, I’m serious! We’ve got a big problem.”

**Shepard:** “What is it this time?”

Wrex started pacing back and forth.

**Wrex:** “It’s a terrible dilemma. I can’t handle this problem on my own. But you! You, Shepard! You have the skills needed to solve this. But I think even you won’t be able to handle this alone! You’re going to need to call in backup, as much backup as you can!”

**Shepard:** “Oh, for God’s sake…”

Shepard leaned over and rested her face in her hands. Wrex kept pacing back and forth and ranting on and on about how big this problem is and how only Shepard can handle it.

**Wrex:** “It’s going to take all your might to tackle this problem. But I know _you_ have what it takes to get it done! Because you’re Commander Shepard! You always get it done!”

**Shepard:** “WREX!!!”

She slammed her fist on the desk and stood up.

**Shepard:** “What…is…the… _PROBLEM_?!?”

**_The next day…_ **

**Shepard:** “Fuck! Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Shepard was lying on her back on a table, completely naked. She lifted her head up and looked down at her legs. A krogan was holding them straight up into the air while he fucked her pussy.

The krogan had a big grin on his face as he thrust his huge cock in and out of her pussy. He loved watching her tits bounce and jiggle with each thrust. This krogan had never fucked a human before but he was quickly learning to enjoy the finer points of the human female figure. Shepard winced and moaned as he pounded her but the pain wasn’t nearly as bad this time. It was the third time her pussy was tasting krogan cock after all. Her body was adjusting to it.

She lay her head back down for a few moments and then tilted it back to see what was behind her. A very grumpy upside-down face glared back at her from across the table. Ashley Williams was lying on the table opposite Shepard in almost the exact same position being fucked by none other than Wrex. Wrex held up her legs and struggled to fit as much of his cock inside of her. He fucked her before but Ashley wasn’t making it easy for him this time but still he managed to fit his massive cock in and have a good time. Ashley barely paid any attention to him as he had his way with her, instead focusing all her energies at trying to stare Shepard to death for putting her in this position again. Shepard just grinned nervously and looked to her right.

Miranda Lawson had rejoined them as well. She lay on her stomach while another krogan attempted to fuck her ass. Her entire face was scrunched up from the pain as the krogan forced more and more of his massive cock inside of her. Her asshole had just gotten back to normal size after her last close encounter with a krogan. She wondered how long she would be walking funny this time.

Beyond Miranda was a new addition to their group. Kelly Chambers was pinned against a wall while a krogan fucked her pussy. She looked at Shepard nervously, at a loss for what to say to her former Commander. It is well known that Kelly isn’t too picky when it comes to the gender or species of her sexual partners. However this was the first time she had taken krogan cock. Her holes adjusted quickly to their large size but this entire situation still confused her and made her nervous.

Next Shepard looked to her left and saw the last members of their little party. Liara T’Soni was bent over the table, her big blue tits bouncing as Grunt fucked her. She also eyed Shepard nervously as the full length of his cock made it inside her. Just as Grunt was about to cum he pulled his cock out and sprayed it all over the asari’s ass. Eve was standing next to Grunt and took hold of his cock. Grunt was still inexperienced in sex so she started lecturing him about the different ways to do it.

These were the members of Grunt’s unit, Arlak Company. His original unit may have been wiped out by the Rachni but he quickly formed a new squad. But before they set out on their first mission Grunt told them that he had something very special planned for them…

While Eve was busying lecturing Grunt, Liara had the opportunity to ask Shepard a question that had been burning in her mind for some time.

**Liara:** “Um…Shepard?”

**Shepard:** “Yes, Liara? Oh!”

Her krogan hit a sensitive spot inside her and nearly made her climax. She regained her composure and turned back to Liara.

**Liara:** “Remind me again…how exactly is this supposed to help cure the genophage?”

**Shepard:** “Well…”

**_The day before…_ **

**Shepard:** “WREX!!!”

She slammed her fist on the desk and stood up.

**Shepard:** “What…is…the… _PROBLEM_?!?”

Shepard’s question seemed to echo through the cabin. Wrex stopped pacing and looked Shepard straight in the eye. He pointed at her and spoke in the tone of utmost seriousness.

**Wrex:** “Shepard! My men need an orgy!”

Wrex’s answer echoed for as long as Shepard’s question. Before the answer Shepard’s expression was furious because Wrex kept dragging it on for so long. Her expression was still furious but her eye steadily started to twitch.

**Shepard:** “…What?”

**Wrex:** “The new Arlak Company needs an orgy! Can you believe how many of them are still virgins? There aren’t enough fertile females on Tuchanka willing to have sex. Those that aren’t fertile don’t see the point. I know we’re about to cure the genophage and all but until then? My men need as much fighting spirit as possible to get it done! And the only way to get it is a good fuck!”

Shepard’s jaw was hanging open.

**Shepard:** “And you expect me alone to pleasure all your men?”

**Wrex:** “Of course not! Weren’t you listening? You’ll need backup! See if you can get Ash and that Miranda woman to help you. If you can get anyone else to help that would be great!”

Wrex was smiling like he was offering Shepard the deal of a lifetime. She really didn’t see the benefit in this.

**Shepard:** “And what makes you think _I_ want to do this? What benefit would _I_ get from this?”

Wrex shrugged.

**Wrex:** “Isn’t obvious? You get to fuck a krogan again!”

A sudden realization struck Shepard. She realized that thinking about a krogan orgy…was making her wet. She actually did want to taste krogan cock again.

Before she knew it Shepard had agreed. She tracked down Ashley and Miranda and with a lot of fast-talking she convinced them to participate. Wrex’s men were with Grunt on the Citadel. While there she decided to find additional help. She remembered how adventurous Kelly was with her sex life so she went to the refugee docks to convince her to help. Surprisingly Liara was down there too. Shepard fed them a BS story that this orgy will help cure the genophage in some fashion. Kelly was always ready to help and Liara would never turn her back on Shepard.

**_And now…_ **

Shepard thought quickly for an answer to Liara’s question. She should have expected someone would ask this but she hadn’t prepared a proper answer.

**Shepard:** “Well, um…you see…Mordin needs…Mordin needs data about…krogan sexual practices. The krogan keep stuff like that to themselves and there isn’t exactly a lot of krogan porn on the extranet. He needs to observe and gather data.”

**Ashley:** “But that salarian isn’t even here!”

**Shepard:** “He’s…watching from cameras! He’s watching us from his lab and gathering data!”

Miranda suddenly looked terrified.

**Miranda:** “Cameras?! You mean he’s recording this?!”

**Shepard:** “No! No. He’s just watching. Not recording!”

Everyone let this sink in, all the while staring perplexed at Shepard. Finally Ashley shook her head.

**Ashley:** “Bullshit! You’re lying! This has nothing to do with the genophage, does it?!”

Everyone was glaring at Shepard. Except the krogan of course. They were too busy fucking to care what they were talking about.

Shepard sighed and came clean. She confessed that she just wanted some krogan cock again but needed help if she was going to get any. That’s why she talked all of them into helping.

Everyone stared at her with blank expressions, completely oblivious to the huge krogan cocks still pounding away at their pussies and assholes. Liara was the first to speak.

**Liara:** “Shepard…why didn’t you just say so in the first place?”

**Miranda:** “I can’t believe I was tricked into doing this again…”

**Kelly:** “You could’ve just told me, Shepard!”

Ashley sighed.

**Ashley:** “Might as well make the best of this.”

She sat up and wrapped her arms around Wrex’s neck as best she could.

**Ashley:** “You call this a fuck?! That tank-bred over there fucked me better than you! If you’re going to give it to me, give it to me right!”

She pulled herself up and Wrex gripped her ass as he brought her up and down on his cock. Wrex certainly wasn’t about to let a tank-bred outdo him!

Liara spread her legs wider and looked over her shoulder at Grunt.

**Liara:** “You going to let her get away with that?! Show her how it’s done, Grunt! Fuck my ass good!”

Grunt didn’t need to be told twice. With one thrust he rammed his entire cock inside her. She squealed and yelled with each thrust and moved her hips to facilitate maximum pleasure.

Though Miranda didn’t take the same initiative as they did her mood did change. She gently rested her chin on her arms and smiled as her krogan worked her ass even harder.

Kelly went further than any of them. She had her krogan spin her around so her ass was pointing at another krogan who was standing off to the side waiting for a turn. She spread her asshole open for him and said he could fuck it. The krogan ripped off his crotch plate and fucked her. Kelly was getting two krogan cocks at the same time! She screamed and her eyes crossed as she bounced up and down on their cocks.

Impressed at everyone’s change in attitude, Shepard looked at her krogan who just winked at her as he continued to fuck her. She smiled laid her head back and closed her eyes. She just let the ecstasy wash over her as the krogan had his way with her. 

Shepard could get used to this!

**_THE END_ **


End file.
